Dildos and vibrators are distributed throughout the world generally in sexual novelty shops and through internet merchants. These devices can be used as sexual aids and given merely as gag gifts, for example, at an office party to embarrass the recipient. Dildos and vibrators are usually phallic shaped so as to resemble the form (if not the size) of the penis or phallus. Typically, the term “dildo” generally refers to and includes phallic-shaped devices that are static or non-vibrating, while the term “vibrator” generally refers to and includes phallic-shaped devices that include a system for causing vibration of the device.